SR-71 Blackbird
The Blackbird (occasionally SR-71 by multiplayer announcers), is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign 'penis penis penis penis penis penis cock cock cock cock cock cock' l Headline text Headline tex '[; t Headline text ol Multiplayer The Blackbird appears as an 8-killstreak award (7 with [[Hardline]) in multiplayer, and cannot be shot down. It is an advanced radar, giving real-time updates of where enemies are positioned and in which direction they are facing. The Blackbird lasts for 45 seconds after use and takes 3 seconds for it to disappear from the radar, where the icons are still visible but only shows their last location. A Counter-Spy Plane will block a Blackbird, and are the only defense against it. The Blackbird shows all enemy players, even Ghost Pro users.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2ENEV-HOYw Strategies While using the Blackbird and playing Domination or Capture the Flag, use the Blackbird while the enemy are holding a flag, since it will make it easy to find out if there are players there and how many are there protecting the flag. Also, in Demolition it can be used to tell if enemies are guarding objectives and which way they are facing, so player can sneak around them and flank them, although this might be best used with the Ninja (Pro) perk so that enemies won't hear you. Blackbirds are also very useful for building killstreaks. While most other killstreaks simply help attain more kills, Blackbirds allow players to get more kills with their own guns and thus move up the killstreak. Thus, it's generally a good idea to have the Blackbird set as a second killstreak with a costlier one right after it such as a gunship. This killstreak can be devastating in Free-For-All matches as all players will be highlighted and there is no way to shoot it down. This makes it next to impossible for any other player to flank you. Even if you rarely get high killstreaks, consider setting this streak up as your third in case you go on a roll. If you manage to get it, it will be easier for more experienced players to get their killstreaks. Counter-Spy Planes will still scramble the mini-map, even if a blackbird is active. If the enemy calls one in, you cannot shoot it down. One way of reducing the efficiency of an enemy Blackbird is by throwing Decoy grenades, as they will show up as red arrows. If you are playing in a party, this tactic will be very confusing for the enemy team, as the whole map will be full by red arrows, especially if your team is using Warlord Pro. However, when a Decoy Grenade is thrown, their movement on the radar is extreme and easy to distinguish from actual players. When a team is a victim to Decoy Grenades, it is important to keep your cool and try to distinguish the enemy players from Decoy Grenades. The Blackbird is considered to be the most useful killstreak in Black Ops. This is most likely because the killstreak allows all players on the user's team to be able to kill any enemy almost all of the time. Considering the relatively long time of effect, this results in many kills and opportunities for your team. This can also lead to more killstreaks for the entire team, which allows for even more kills. Operators *Neitsch *Mosely *Sullivan Trivia *The 1963 flight data of the SR-71 can be found in U.S.D.D. and "Five". The name of a pilot is Sullivan. *If one looks closely, the SR-71 can be seen in the sky in multiplayer. However, it is very difficult to spot, as it only appears as a flashing blip with a tiny smoke trail. *There is an SR-71 on Hangar 18. Images Blackbird_on_the_Ground.png|A Blackbird on the ground File:Blackops5.PNG|The SR-71 Blackbird operating at high altitude. Captain Mosely view of cockpit SR-71.jpg|The cockpit of the Blackbird File:Sr71interior.png|SR-71 Blackbird video equipment. File:Blackbird.png|Killstreaks menu image. ru:SR-71 References I Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards